Thomas
Variations include Thom, Tom Marvel Universe One character named Thomas worked as a chauffeur for Norman Osborn. He brought Norman and his son Harry Osborn home to their New York townhouse after Harry began suffering flashback spells from previous drug abuse. Other characters ]] * Thomas Elliot - Also known as Hush; a DC Comics supervillain. * Thomas Ewing - Also known as Firefly; a marvel Comics supervillain. * Thomas John McCall - Also known as Badrock; an Image Comics superhero and member of Youngblood. * Thomas Wayne - A DC Comics character; father of Bruce Wayne, aka Batman. * Tom - A Triffid victim from episode 3 of The Day of the Triffids. * Tom Beckett - Brother of Sam Beckett from Quantum Leap. * Tom Baldwin - A central character from The 4400. * Tom Colton - An FBI agent character from The X-Files. * Tom Lincoln - An antagonist featured in The Island. * Tom Mason - - One of the main characters from Falling Skies. * Tom Nellis - A minor character from the original Star Trek television series. * Tom Paris - A central character from Star Trek: Voyager. * Tom Raintree - A minor character from The Six Million Dollar Man. * Tommy LaSalle - A supporting character on Defiance. * Tommy Solomon - An alien assuming humanoid form featured on 3rd Rock from the Sun. * Tommy Tomorrow - A DC Comics space adventurer. Actors * Thomas Gallagher - Played the burly man in the 1962 The Day of the Triffids film. * Tom Baker - Played the Fourth Doctor on the original Doctor Who. * Tom Braidwood - Played Melvin Frohike in The X-Files and The Lone Gunmen. * Tom Chadbon - Television actor from shows such as Blake's 7, Doctor Who and Out of the Unknown. * Tom Gallant - Was the voice of the Lexx starship on Lexx. * Tom Hardy - Played John Fleming in the A for Andromeda television movie. * Tom Hennesy - Played the Gill-Man in the on-land scenes in Revenge of the Creature. * Tom Hiddleston - Played Loki Laufeyson in Thor, The Avengers and Thor: The Dark World. * Tom Kratochvil - Was the voice of I.R.A.C. on The New Adventures of Wonder Woman. * Tom Luddy - Actor from Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978). * Tom Patchett - Executive producer of the ALF television series. * Tom Skerritt - Played Captain Dallas in Alien. * Tom Towles - Bit actor from episodes of 3rd Rock from the Sun, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager and Firefly. * Tommy Ilsley - Played Ponda Baba in Star Wars. * Tommy Knight - Played Luke Smith on The Sarah Jane Adventures. * Tommy Lee Jones - Played Agent Kay in the Men in Black film series. * Tommy Schnurmacher - Actor from 2001: A Space Travesty. Production Crew * Thomas Meehan - Screenwriter on Spaceballs. * Thomas Tull - Co-executive producer on Inception and Sucker Punch. * Thom Williams - Stuntman who has appeared in episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise and the Transformers feature films. * Thomas J. Wright - Director of episodes of Dark Angel, Firefly and Tru Calling. * Tom Blomquist - Writer on episodes of Quantum Leap and Farscape. * Tom Brevoort - Comic book editor. * Tom Cohen - Associate producer on X-Men: First Class. * Tom DeFalco - Comic book writer, editor; former EiC of Marvel Comics. * Tom Greene - Teleplay writer on episodes of The Six Million Dollar Man, Man from Atlantis and Knight Rider. * Tom Hickey - Comic book graphic artist from the 1930s-1950s. * Tom MacRae - Writer on episodes of the Doctor Who relaunch series. * Tom Orzechowski - Comic book letterer. * Tom Palmer, Sr. - Comic book artist. * Tom Raney - Comic book artist. * Tom Sutton - Comic book artist. * Tom Tataranowicz - Director of Biker Mice from Mars. * Tomm Coker - Comic book penciler. * Tommy Thompson - Executive producer on shows such as The Dead Zone, SeaQuest DSV and Viper.